


Wielki Błękit przybywa do miasteczka

by janekburza (kas_delafere)



Category: DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Western, M/M, Multi, Prostitution, Superfamily (DCU), poboczne Cir/Nat/Traci, poboczne Dick/Jason, poboczne Jon Lane/Jason, poboczne Jon Samuel/Lor, poboczne Lois/Lana, poboczne Tim/Kon
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:27:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23056960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kas_delafere/pseuds/janekburza
Summary: Bruce Wayne prowadzi saloon i burdel w miasteczku szeryfa Luthora. Mało kto wie, że Wayne pomaga największemu wrogowi Luthora - Wielkiemu Błękitowi i jego bandzie.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 7
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Dziękuję [missMHO](http://archiveofourown.org/users/missMHO/pseuds/missMHO) i [theKasiaLin](http://archiveofourown.org/users/theKasiaLin/pseuds/theKasiaLin) za przejrzenie i zbetowanie.
> 
> Inspiracją do tego fika był [ten panel](https://twitter.com/kas_delafere/status/1231235860676382721).
> 
> Zrobiłam jeden (1) research do tego fika, aby znaleźć lubrykant. That's it. To jest też powodem, dla którego całą Superfam piszę jako /vague/ Rdzennych Amerykanów, bo nie chcę wyjść na białą pałę i przez przypadek urazić.

— _Dick,_ ile razy mówiłem, żebyś mnie _informował,_ jeśli bierzesz kogoś na górę? — zapytał Bruce ze ścierką w ręku, trzymając się pod boki. Kori pocałowała Dicka w policzek i przecisnęła się obok Bruce’a. — Panno Anders.

— Panie Wayne — odparła i puściła mu oczko, po czym zbiegła na dół.

— Znowu?! — rozległo się wołanie Jasona zza baru.

Bruce przyłożył dłoń do czoła i westchnął. Spojrzał na ubierającego się dalej Dicka, który wyglądał, jakby nigdy nic.

— Myślałem, że zabawiasz pannę _Gordon._

Dick podciągnął spodnie i uśmiechnął się szeroko.

— To było wczoraj, Bruce.

— W obronie Bruce’a — odezwał się Tim, który pojawił się za Bruce’em niczym duch — bardzo trudno za tobą nadążyć. Przedwczoraj był tu pan West? Czy Harper?

— Ty się swoimi klientami interesuj!

Bruce odwrócił się na pięcie i zszedł ze schodów, zostawiając Dicka i Tima drażniących się ze sobą. Poszedł do góry, aby pogonić Dicka do pracy, ale teraz nawet nie miał zamiaru tam wracać po cokolwiek.

Jason szorował szklanki, patrząc ponurym wzrokiem na Kori. Bruce myślałby, że jest zazdrosny, gdyby nie wiedział o… hm. Życie miłosne Jasona było bardzo skomplikowane.

— Czy przedwczoraj był tu pan Harper? — zapytał go Bruce, podchodząc do baru, aby zetrzeć blat.

— Wpadł na chwilę z Lian — odpowiedział Jason. — A co?

— Czyli pan West również się pojawił?

Jason westchnął głęboko.

— Tak mi się wydawało, że mi mignął.

Bruce chciałby, aby oba jego biznesy w miasteczku były jak najbardziej autentyczne, ale jak ma to robić, kiedy Dick nie rozlicza się pisemnie z klientów?

Ale to nie problem na teraz.

— To dlaczego patrzyłeś tak na pannę Anders? Skoro nie jesteś zazdrosny o pana Harpera…

Jason spojrzał na Bruce’a z szeroko otwartymi oczami, jakby był przerażony, że Bruce w ogóle o tym myśli, po czym odszedł na drugi koniec baru.

— Problem z dzieciakiem? — zapytała Lois Lane, siadając przy barze.

Bruce spojrzał na nią kątem oka.

— Hn.

Uniosła brew.

— Nie chce pan, to niech nie mówi — powiedziała. — Przyszłam tylko po whiskey dla mnie i Lany, ale wygonił pan barmana, panie Wayne. Kto mi teraz je poda?

— _Panno_ Lane, już podaję.

Lane uśmiechnęła się kącikiem ust, patrząc za nim. Bruce wiedział, że nagabywanie jej nie było dobrym pomysłem, ale zawsze odczuwał potrzebę… wytknięcia jej, że nadal jest _panną,_ że nie stała się _panią,_ mimo że ma synów. Synów, którzy obecnie przebywają z ojcem.

Chociaż chciałby powiedzieć, że owi synowie są jedyną rzeczą, która teraz ich łączy, to jednak Lane obecnie była w związku z poprzednią byłą ojca swoich dzieci, Laną Lang. Na dodatek do tej pory utrzymywała z nim przyjazne stosunki…

Był to otwarty sekret całego miasteczka, jednak nikt nie był w stanie go udowodnić. Tylko dlatego Szeryf Luthor nie mógł ot tak aresztować Lane i Lang za wielokrotną pomoc Wielkiemu Błękitowi.

Ten sekret również pozwalał Bruce’owi na obecne pomaganie mężczyźnie, bo wszyscy skupiali się na tych dwóch kobietach.

Ale Bruce nie tylko mu pomagał. Bruce nie tylko pomagał mu w ten sam sposób, w jaki Lane i Lang mu nie tylko pomagały.

Lane z tego sposobu niepomagania dorobiła się z nim dzieciaka. Dwa razy w ciągu pięciu lat.

Czasami się zastanawiał, czy Lane czuła się jak on – Talia zabrała Damiana i widział go jeszcze rzadziej, niż Lane swoich synów.

Nie lubił znajdować rzeczy, które łączyły go z Lane.

— Proszę, dwie whiskey. — Postawił przed nią dwie świeżo wypolerowane szklanki i nalał do nich trunku.

— Dzięki, panie Wayne — odparła i zapłaciła od razu, po czym odeszła do stolika, przy którym siedziała Lang z Ironsami.

Ironiczne było to, że Ironsowie również byli powiązani z Wielkim Błękitem, chociaż to była już tajemnica znana tylko wtajemniczonym. To Henry podkuwał ich konie, to panna Natasha naprawiała im broń.

To panna Natasha miała schadzki z Trzynastką i Futuresmith.

Właśnie to było jej największą przykrywką. Tylko nieliczni potrafili sobie wyobrazić związek trzech osób – a masy wiedziały doskonale, że Trzynastka i Futuresmith są razem jak Lane i Lang, dlatego w ich oczach ten związek już na dwójce osób się zamykał.

— Pan Drake na miejscu?

Bruce odwrócił się i spojrzał na Barry’ego Allena, który wyciągał w jego stronę list.

— Przekażę mu — odpowiedział i zabrał korespondencję. Allen wyglądał na zadowolonego, że nie musi szukać Tima po całym przybytku.

Bruce poszedł na zaplecze i dopiero tam zerknął na list. Poznał pismo niemal od razu – wiadomość od Klona. Bruce wiedział lepiej i nie otwierał przesyłki; raz tak zrobił, chcąc dowiedzieć się czegoś o Wielkim Błękicie, ale zamiast tego dostał w twarz nie tylko przesłodzonymi wyznaniami, ale też tymi bardziej pikantnymi. Prowadził burdel, ale sam z niego nie korzystał, więc nie chciał znać _szczegółów_ tego, co Klon ma zamiar zrobić z Timem, kiedy znowu się zobaczą.

Tak więc nie czytał korespondencji Tima. Chciał jednak, aby podopieczny jak najszybciej ją otworzył i dał mu znać, czy Klon podał jakąś wskazówkę co do tego, kiedy przyjadą następnym razem.

Nie widział Wielkiego Błękitu od dwóch miesięcy.

sss

— Tato?

Bruce od razu otworzył oczy. Jason nigdy tak na niego nie mówił, już nie, więc coś musiało być na rzeczy. Jason zazwyczaj też nie wchodził do pokoju Bruce'a tak z samego rana, bo sam wolał pospać dłużej po obsługiwaniu baru do późnych godzin nocnych.

Bruce usiadł na łóżku i spojrzał w stronę drzwi. Były lekko uchylone i widział za nimi zarys ciała Jasona, ale jego syn stał w cieniu.

— Jason? Coś się stało?

— Tato…

Z głębokim westchnieniem Jason otworzył szerzej drzwi i przeszedł za próg, rozkładając ręce. Bruce od razu przesunął po nim wzrokiem od stóp do głów, aby zobaczyć czy coś synowi się stało. Nie od razu zauważył, co powinien, a co dla Jasona było taką katastrofą, że obudził rano Bruce'a i nazwał go ojcem.

— Moje włosy! — Nakierował go Jason.

Bruce spojrzał na nie i zmrużył oczy.

— Odsłoń mi okna, to może coś zobaczę — burknął i przetarł powieki.

Jason zamaszyście otworzył okiennice i stanął przed Bruce’em. I rzeczywiście: jeden kosmyk na jego czarnych włosach nad czołem był biały.

— Co zrobiłeś? — zaciekawił się Bruce, zakładając koszulę.

— Pofarbowałem — wyznał Jason. Tego Bruce mógł się domyślić, więc czekał na dalsze wyjaśnienia. — Miał wyjść rudy…

Bruce przechylił głowę. Dlaczego Jason chciałby pofarbować się _na rudo?_ Wolał nie pytać. Jason wyglądał na tak zawstydzonego, że pytanie o szczegóły mogło sprawić, że wybuchnie.

— Poproś tego, od kogo kupiłeś to, co ci wybieliło włosy, o czarną farbę — zaproponował.

Jason zagryzł wargę i skrzyżował ręce na piersi.

— To byli podróżujący kupcy. Ich ostatni dzień u nas.

Bruce podrapał się po brodzie.

— To nie wygląda aż tak źle, Jason — powiedział. — Jedyny problem, jaki będziesz miał, to pytania, dlaczego to zrobiłeś.

Patrzył, jak Jason zezuje w górę, aby zobaczyć biały kosmyk. Jego mina mówiła, że zastanawia się nad słowami Bruce’a i rozważa je.

— Mogę coś wymyślić — oznajmił. Otworzył usta, ale po chwili ostatecznie je zamknął i skinął Bruce’owi głową, a potem wymknął się z jego pokoju bez słowa.

sss

Parę dni temu Tim przekazał Bruce’owi, że najprawdopodobniej w ciągu tygodnia będą mieli gości. Od tej pory obaj chodzili jak na szpilkach, chociaż u Tima było to widać o wiele bardziej – mniej klientów, więcej przebywania w saloonie, aby urabiać graczy – a Bruce zatrzymywał wszystko w sobie. Też zerkał za okna. Też czekał. Ale nie wzdychał z tęsknoty i antycypacji.

W ciągu tych paru dni słyszał pięć różnych wersji o tym, dlaczego Jason ma biały kosmyk włosów – ani jedna nie była prawdziwa. Nie słyszał żadnej wzmianki o próbie zrobienia się na rudo. Za każdym razem Bruce zastanawiał się, dlaczego w ogóle Jason to zrobił, ale nie był bliżej znalezienia powodu niż wcześniej.

— Jak fajnie! — zawołał Dick. Wsparł się na barze i pochylił bliżej Jasona, po czym wyciągnął dłoń i pociągnął go lekko za kosmyk, balansując na barze jedną ręką.

Dopiero po chwili Jason trzepnął go w dłoń i Dick się odsunął, lądując na ziemi ze śmiechem.

— Do twarzy ci! — dodał starszy chłopak i uchylił się przed rzuconą w niego szmatą.

Szmata trafiła w nowego klienta, który podchodził spokojnie do baru. Wszyscy pracownicy zamarli i czekali na jego reakcję, bo o otwarcie ognia nie było trudno w saloonie, ale zanim Bruce mógł jakoś załagodzić sytuację, z zaplecza wyszedł Tim.

Wystarczyło, że tylko uniósł wzrok na figurę – zasłoniętą przed piaskiem chustami i kapeluszem – po czym przeskoczył nad barem i rzucił się w ramiona przybysza z szerokim uśmiechem na ustach.

Do Bruce’a od razu dotarło, z kim mają do czynienia. Zrobił krok w ich stronę, aby Tima skarcić za tak wylewne przywitanie, ale to Dick się odezwał:

— Haha, Timothy, zabierz się za swojego _klienta_ na górze, nie robimy publicznych zabaw! _Za darmo_ — dodał na końcu i puścił oczko mężczyznom przyglądającym się ze stolika obok, którzy zarechotali na te słowa.

Tim pociągnął Klona za rękę na piętro. Bruce powstrzymał się przed biegiem za nimi, aby dowiedzieć się, co z resztą. Zamiast tego podniósł ścierkę z podłogi i oddał ją Jasonowi, który patrzył na niego z uniesioną brwią.

— Wszyscy wiemy, że chcesz z nim pogadać — mruknął cicho do Bruce’a. — Idź teraz, póki jeszcze dobrze nie zaczęli.

— A _ty_ co? — wtrącił Dick. — Na swojego nie czekasz?

Jason wzruszył ramionami.

— Przyjdzie, to przyjdzie.

— Hm. — Dick odwrócił się i poszedł między stoliki, odprowadzany wzrokiem Jasona.

Bruce nie miał siły na zastanawianie się, czy Jason rzeczywiście nie tęskni za Harvestem, czy po prostu dobrze to ukrywa. Miał siłę tylko na wymknięcie się na zaplecze, a stamtąd na piętro.

— Wchodzę! — zawołał, kiedy dotarł pod drzwi Tima. Otworzył je i tylko zerknął na łóżko, zanim wbił wzrok w sufit. — Zajmę wam tylko chwilę.

Szelesty na łóżku się zatrzymały, ale nadal nie spojrzał w ich stronę. Poprzedni rzut okiem wystarczył i doskonale wiedział, co się działo na materacu.

Klon nie miał już na sobie ani kapelusza, ani chusty, ale płaszcz zdążył jedynie rozpiąć, zanim padł na łóżko. Tim zdecydowanie bardziej przejmował się jego spodniami, które razem z bielizną były zahaczone o tylko jedną kostkę Klona, odsłaniając jego nogi. Między jego rozłożonymi udami klęczał Tim. Pochylał się nad Klonem i Bruce był pewien, że się całowali, bo widział palce Klona wczepione we włosy Tima. Bruce był zadowolony z siły swojego podopiecznego, bo był w stanie wytrzymać w tej pozie, nie podpierając się dłońmi – wykorzystywał je do rozpinania koszuli i wysuwania rąk z rękawów.

— Co?...

— Pozostali są niedaleko? — zapytał Bruce, nie dając Klonowi możliwości dokończenia pytania.

— No — sapnął Klon w odpowiedzi i syknął, zaczynając znowu ruszać się na materacu.

Bruce wywrócił oczami na zniecierpliwienie Tima, ale zamknął za sobą drzwi bez słowa. Doskonale wiedział, że na ich miejscu zachowywałby się tak samo. Gdyby Wielki Błękit mógł wkraść się do miasteczka i odwiedzić Bruce'a...


	2. Chapter 2

Zapadała już noc, kiedy Laney wstał, przeciągnął się i spojrzał znacząco w stronę miasteczka

— Minęło dopiero kilka godzin — zauważył Kal.

Laney wywrócił oczami.

— Nie idę _po_ Kona. Idę do niego dołączyć — oznajmił. — Może ty nie masz problemu ze spaniem bez ogniska, ale mi zaczyna być zimno.

— Wiesz, dlaczego nie możemy rozpalić ognia… — zaczął Kal, chcąc wytłumaczyć, że byli zbyt blisko miasteczka i nie mogli sobie pozwolić na to, aby ktoś ich odkrył.

— Wiem też, że przyda się więcej osób już od wewnątrz.

Kara prychnęła i wszyscy spojrzeli w jej stronę. Cir zaplatała jej włosy.

— Dobrze wiemy, że idziesz tam dla tego barmana, nie oszukuj.

Laney wyszczerzył się i oparł rękę na biodrze.

— Ano, zamoczyć też chcę.

Traci rzuciła w niego kamykiem, a Kal zasłonił twarz dłońmi.

— Idź już, nie chcę nic więcej słyszeć o życiu miłosnym moich dzieci.

— _Miłosnym_ — rzuciła teatralnym szeptem Kara. — Chyba swoich dzieci nie znasz.

Laney roześmiał się i skierował do koni. Po paru minutach usłyszeli oddalający się galop. Kal miał nadzieję, że jego wjazd do miasteczka odbędzie się bezpiecznie, a także że Laney nie zapomni ani zaprowadzić konia do Henry'ego, ani odwiedzić matki. Kal wiedział, że Lois zawsze przykro, kiedy dzieci zapominają do niej wstąpić.

A skoro mowa o dzieciach...

Rozejrzał się, a nie dostrzegając tego, kogo szukał, wstał.

— Jona dawno nie ma — zauważył. A to znaczyło, że oddalił się od obozu. I nie był sam. — Pójdę ich poszukać.

— Przed chwilą sam mówiłeś, że nie chcesz nic wiedzieć o życiu miłosnym swoich dzieci — zaczęła Kara, zanim zrobił więcej niż dwa kroki — a teraz chcesz wejść w nie buciorami?

— Nie chcę _słyszeć_ — poprawił ją Kal, ale stanął w miejscu, niepewnie.

— To myślisz, że _zobaczenie_ będzie lepsze? — zapytała.

Usiadł od razu na tyłku. Towarzyszył temu śmiech zebranych wokół kobiet.

— Chciałem się upewnić, że wszystko z nimi w porządku...

Kara wstała i usiadła koło niego. Nie przejmowała się tym, że ostatni warkocz od Cir się rozplecie.

— Kal. — Pochyliła się do niego, aby mówić cicho. Nie chciała, aby Traci i Cir ich podsłuchały. — Jeśli będziesz cały czas ich pilnować, to może się okazać, że złamiesz ten duet. A dobrze wiesz, że Nightwing i Flamebird muszą być razem, aby być w stanie stawić czoła...

— To wiem — przerwał jej Kal. — Ale co masz na myśli, że mogę ich złamać?

Kal nie miał zamiaru robić nic, co mogłoby im zaszkodzić, więc chciał wiedzieć, jeśli nieświadomie do tego prowadził.

Kara chwyciła go pod rękę i oparła głowę na jego ramieniu.

— Lor pomyśli, że nadal go nie lubisz. Że nadal masz mu za złe jego nazwisko. Że nadal widzisz w nim tylko Zoda.

— Co? Dlaczego? — Już od samego początku Kal uświadomił Lora, że nie będzie na niego patrzył jak na Zoda, nieważne, ile złego wyrządził mu Dru-Zod. Dlaczego Lor miałby myśleć, że kłamał? Przyjął dzieciaka pod swoje skrzydła i nie miał zamiaru go wyrzucać, _zwłaszcza_ po tym, jak zżył się z Jonem.

— Bo zawsze im przerywasz — uświadomiła go Kara. — Zachowujesz się, jakbyś nie pochwalał ich związku.

— Oczywiście, że im przerywam — odparł oburzony Kal. — Jon jest moim synem.

— Laney też — zauważyła Kara. — A nawet nie mrugasz okiem, kiedy jedzie na schadzki z barmanem.

Miała rację. Dlaczego Kal nie zauważył tego wcześniej? Doskonale wiedział, że puszcza Laneya do chłopaka Bruce'a i nie łudził się, że tylko plotkują o tym, co u Jasona...

Hm. Może właśnie tu była ta różnica. Kal _wiedział_ , że Laney tak naprawdę nie czuje nic do Jasona. Po prostu się razem dobrze bawią. Ale Jon i Lor to co innego. Jon i Lor od samego początku czuli do siebie przyciąganie. Było to widoczne dla każdego w ich otoczeniu, dlatego nikt się nie zdziwił, kiedy poznali o nich prawdę – o Nightwingu i Flamebird.

Nightwing i Flamebird. Przepowiedzeni jako bohaterowie, którzy pojawią się, kiedy będą najbardziej potrzebni.

Bogowie wstępujący w dwójkę wybranych ludzi. Bratnich dusz.

Kara pocałowała Kala w skroń. Musiała być zadowolona, że wyjaśniła mu tę sytuację, więc mogła z czystym sumieniem iść spać. Kal i tak miał pierwszą wartę, więc mógł spędzić ten czas pod kocem, rozmyślając o swoim zachowaniu i o tym, co może w nim zmienić, aby ani Jon, ani Lor nie myśleli, że ma coś przeciwko ich związkowi czy samemu Lorowi. Uniósł kolana i oparł na nich skrzyżowane ręce.

Z samego rana ruszają do miasteczka Luthora.

Do Bruce'a.

Uśmiechnął się i oparł brodę na przedramionach.

sss

Uderzyli równo w południe. Kon i Laney weszli do banku parę minut wcześniej i gdyby dali sygnał, akcja byłaby odwołana. Ale nic takiego nie nastąpiło, więc Kal skinął głową na pozostałych. Rozproszyli się i zaczęli skradać do banku, a Kal nasunął kapelusz mocniej na czoło, wyciągnął skręconego z rana papierosa i zapalił go. Chwycił rewolwery i powoli wszedł do miasteczka główną ulicą.

Nie minęło dużo czasu, zanim zwrócono na niego uwagę – trudno było nie zauważyć jego czerwonego płaszcza i uniesionych rewolwerów. Jednak jego widok nie zasiał paniki. Nie w tym miasteczku. Wszyscy pochowali się po domach i sklepach, ale nikt nie biegał, nie krzyczał, nie wołał pomocy.

Z jednej strony Kal był z tego zadowolony, z drugiej jego zadaniem było rozproszyć szeryfa, więc musiał zwrócić na siebie jego uwagę. Rozejrzał się dookoła i podszedł bliżej prawej strony.

— Hej — rzucił do dzieciaka na ganku, którego matka nie mogła zaciągnąć do środka i która zamarła, kiedy obrócił się w ich stronę. — Chcesz zobaczyć coś fajnego? — Chłopak pokiwał głową. Matka przełknęła ciężko. Kal upewnił się, że rewolwery ma zabezpieczone, po czym obrócił nimi na palcach. Matka drgnęła, ale chłopiec się uśmiechał. — Zrobisz coś dla mnie? — Kal poczekał, aż dzieciak się zgodzi, po czym pochylił się do niego. — _Krzycz_ — wyszeptał. Aby się upewnić, że wszystko się uda, wycelował w matkę chłopaka jednym rewolwerem ponad jego ramieniem.

Kobiecy krzyk przerażenia i zdziwiony krzyk dziecka przywołały więcej osób do okien i drzwi, ale także zwróciły w końcu uwagę szeryfa.

— Luthor! — zawołał Kal, gdy szeryf wreszcie pojawił się osobiście na ulicy. Uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust, kiedy Corben wybiegł z aresztu, aby podać szeryfowi jego broń. — Nadal przywłaszczasz sobie gwiazdę?

— Zasłużyłem na nią! — odparł Luthor. Wycelował w Kala, który uchylił się i schował za wozem akurat w porę. — Nikt nie będzie terroryzował mojego miasta! Zwłaszcza nie ty!

Kal wywrócił oczami i odkrzyknął:

— A sam miasta nie terroryzujesz. _Wcale nie._ Ale Dent trzyma w banku pieniądze, które wysyła potem na finansowanie agresywnego przymusowego przesiedlenia Rdzennych Amerykanów. A ty mu na to pozwalasz.

— Oskalpuję cię za te oszczerstwa! Corben! Do banku!

Kal uśmiechnął się i wychylił zza wozu. Otworzył ogień na Corbena akurat w momencie, kiedy z banku wypadła rodzina Kala.

Dopiero teraz rozległy się dookoła okrzyki – głównie zaskoczenia, bo nikt się nie spodziewał, że Kal nie przybył dzisiaj sam, ale też przerażenia, bo strzały zaczęły rozbrzmiewać na głównej ulicy.

— Nie pozwólcie im uciec! — wrzasnął Luthor, uświadamiając Kala, że pojawiło się więcej jego podwładnych.

— Do saloonu! — zdecydował Kal. — Weźcie zakładników!

Od samego początku taki był plan. W razie gdyby nie udało się od razu uciec lub gdyby Luthor miał więcej pomocników, mieli wycofać się do saloonu.

Do Bruce’a.

Ostrzał trwał w najlepsze, ale Kal wiedział, że jeśli dotrą do celu, to na pewno wygrają. Luthor nie będzie ryzykował mieszkańców – nie powinien. Był świadomy, że jedno potknięcie z jego strony i Margaret przejmie od niego gwiazdę. A Luthor nie chciał oddawać pozycji szeryfa tak łatwo.

To dlatego Kal atakował otwarcie. Luthor musiał równie otwarcie reagować, więc nie mógł posuwać się do sztuczek i nielegalnego działania. Nie mógł nawet wykorzystać wykupionych przez siebie zbirów. Był zdany na legalnie zatrudnionych pomocników, których miał za mało na okupację.

— Wielki Błękicie! — zawołała Cir.

Kal rzucił okiem w jej stronę – wszyscy byli już w saloonie. Uśmiechnął się szeroko i puścił biegiem, wierząc, że Lor i Jon będą go osłaniać. Traci postrzeliła w nogę rzucającego się na niego Corbena, dzięki czemu Kal bez przeszkód wpadł do środka. Wszystko zastał tak, jak się spodziewał – gości na muszkach z jednej strony, pracowników z drugiej. Nawet nie był zdziwiony, że to Kon pilnuje pracowników, tylko uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust.

— Harvest — przywołał Laneya. — Co mamy?

— Wszystko — odpowiedział, nie spuszczając wzroku z zakładników.

— A tutaj?

— Jeszcze nic. — Laney uśmiechnął się chytrze. Doskonale wiedział, że Kal nie ma zamiaru obrabiać Bruce’a, ale chce spędzić z nim czas na osobności.

Kal skinął głową.

— Wiesz, co robić.

Uśmiech Laneya się powiększył. Zagwizdał, jakby chciał zwrócić na siebie uwagę, mimo że wszyscy i tak byli na nich skupieni.

— Dobra! Słuchajcie!

Kal podszedł do pracowników, słuchając jednym uchem, jak Laney oznajmia, że zaraz ustawią cywili pod oknem – zaraz, bo najpierw ogłoszą to szeryfowi. Kal dobrze wiedział, że bez tego Luthor umyłby ręce od ofiar, tłumacząc, że nie miał zielonego pojęcia, że to cywile wychylali się zza okien.

— Gdzie jest wasz szef? — zapytał Kal, jakby nie wiedział, kim był Bruce. Nikt się nie poruszył, nie dając mu żadnej odpowiedzi. Kal uniósł brew. — Futuresmith, możesz?

Cir odeszła od okien i przysunęła się do Dicka. Uśmiechnęła się do niego bardzo przyjacielsko, ale zaraz potem z rękawa wysunęła sztylet i przyłożyła mu do brody.

— Dobra — burknął Bruce, wychodząc przed grupę. — To ja.

Kal skinął na Cir, która wróciła na swoje stanowisko. Złapał Bruce’a za biceps i szarpnął go w kierunku schodów.

— Hej! — warknął Jason. — Uważaj sobie!

Kon odbezpieczył swój rewolwer.

— Nie rzucaj się tak — ostrzegł, przysuwając lufę do skroni Jasona. — Bo osiwiejesz bardziej.

Jason rzucił mu nienawistne spojrzenie, ale zanim się odezwał, Dick pociągnął go za rękaw bliżej siebie. Jason wyszarpnął rękaw, ale nie odsunął się od niego.

Niewtajemniczeni – prawie wszyscy cywile, czyli większość obecnych – widzieli w tym troskę, z jaką syn martwi się o ojca i zżycie pracowników. Wtajemniczeni wiedzieli, że Kon się droczy, a Dick powstrzymuje Jasona przed zbyt żywą reakcją, żeby nie zdradzić ich prawdziwej pozycji – nie jako zakładników, ale współwinnych.

Kal musiał użyć trochę siły, aby zaciągnąć Bruce’a na górę, a Bruce musiał udawać, że się opiera, mimo że najchętniej pobiegłby przodem. Kiedy byli już na piętrze, to Bruce złapał Kala za nadgarstek i zaprowadził go do najbliższego pokoju. Zamknął za nimi drzwi, oparł się o ścianę obok, zrzucił kapelusz z głowy Kala i przyciągnął go do siebie za poły płaszcza, wpijając się w jego wargi.

W końcu.

Kal westchnął, obejmując go mocno i oddając pocałunek. Nie widzieli się dobre dwa miesiące, bo Kal musiał wracać do rodzinnych stron. Stamtąd też dowiedział się, czym zajmuje się bankowość Denta…

— Ile mamy czasu? — zapytał Bruce, przesuwając usta na policzek Kala. Zachowywał się, jakby nie mógł ich oderwać od jego skóry, ale wiedział, że muszą jeszcze omówić tę kwestię.

— Nie wiem — odparł Kal, zsuwając dłonie na pośladki Bruce’a i zaciskając na nich palce, przysuwając mężczyznę do siebie. — Jeśli wszystko pójdzie zgodnie z planem, to całą noc — dodał po chwili szeptem, po czym przygryzł płatek ucha Bruce’a.

— Co? — zdziwił się mężczyzna, odsuwając głowę.

Kal uśmiechnął się i uniósł jedną rękę tak, aby oprzeć dłoń o ścianę obok głowy Bruce’a.

— Trzynastka i Ostatnia Córka wpadły na pomysł, aby zamknąć Luthora i jego chłystków w areszcie. Jeśli się uda…

— To ktoś będzie musiał ich uwolnić — przerwał Bruce, przesuwając dłońmi po piersi Kala. Miał zmarszczone czoło i wpatrywał się poniżej żółtej chusty Kala, więc ten wiedział, że musi wyjaśnić do końca, aby Bruce się nie zamartwiał. Złapał wolną ręką Bruce’a za podbródek, uniósł jego twarz i spojrzał mu prosto w oczy, wiedząc, że w jego własnych na pewno czaiła się psotliwa iskierka.

— Wyrzucą klucz. Do jakiejś stajni, w łajno.

Bruce nie parsknął z rozbawienia, ale schował twarz w szyję Kala i przygryzł jego skórę, jakby chciał się tym powstrzymać od śmiechu. Kal nie miał zupełnie nic przeciwko temu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nie wszyscy się jarają Superfam jak ja, więc poniżej są pseudonimy wszystkich obecnych:  
> Kal - Wielki Błękit  
> Traci - Trzynastka  
> Cir - Futuresmith  
> Jon Sam - Flamebird  
> Lor Zod - Nightwing  
> Jon Lane - Harvest  
> Kon - Klon  
> Kara - Ostatnia Córka


	3. Chapter 3

Gwizd za oknem oderwał ich od siebie. Jeden przeciągły, a potem dwa krótkie. Bruce widział, jak uśmiech na twarzy Kala się powiększył.

— Udało się — oznajmił mężczyzna i uniósł brew. Przesunął dłońmi w górę i w dół po bokach Bruce’a, zostawiając po sobie ciarki. Oparł ręce na ścianie po obu stronach głowy mężczyzny. — Czego chcesz, Bruce?

Czego Bruce nie chciał!

Mieli dwa miesiące do nadrobienia. Bruce chciał _wszystkiego._

Przygryzł dolną wargę Kala i odetchnął głęboko, rozluźniając się przy ścianie.

— Na początek mógłbyś mnie przelecieć — powiedział beztrosko, jakby rozmawiali przy kawie. Uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust, kiedy Kal się spiął i przesunął wzrokiem po ciele Bruce’a, który zaczął rozpinać mankiety. — Tutaj? Teraz? — zaproponował, odwracając się przodem do ściany i odpychając od niej lekko, aby naprzeć na Kala z tyłu. — Tak?

Wyciągnął rękę do tyłu i złapał za biodro Kala, kiedy ten objął go mocno w pasie. Bruce odchylił głowę, aby oprzeć ją o ramię mężczyzny i z zadowoleniem mruknął z głębi gardła, kiedy Kal przesunął nosem po boku jego szyi. Wygiął plecy, aby naprzeć pośladkami na krocze Kala i uśmiechnął się, kiedy to spowodowało, że biodra mężczyzny lekko drgnęły, a on sam syknął przez zaciśnięte zęby. Żaden z nich nie miał jeszcze erekcji, ale byli na dobrej ku temu drodze.

— To co? — podpytał Bruce. — Jak mnie chcesz?

Kal trzymał go mocno przy sobie jedną ręką, a drugą zaczął zsuwać niżej, po brzuchu Bruce’a. Bruce wstrzymał oddech, bo czuł, jakby od opuszków palców Kala rozlewało się ciepło, które w całości spływało razem z jego krwią poniżej pasa. Kal w końcu dotarł do celu i objął dłonią jego twardniejącego penisa, po czym uścisnął go lekko. Bruce miał ochotę zacząć od razu pieprzyć jego rękę, tak bardzo za tym dotykiem tęsknił.

— Chcę cię widzieć — odparł Kal w końcu. Wyszeptał to Bruce’owi do ucha, jakby nie chciał przyznać tego na głos, jakby… obawiał się reakcji Bruce’a.

Absurdalny mężczyzna.

Już żałując tego, że wytrąci pieszczącą go rękę, Bruce obrócił się w ramionach Kala, mimo uścisku, w jakim mężczyzna go trzymał. Widział, że zaimponował mu swoją siłą, więc postanowił zrobić to ponownie – chwycił Kala za poły płaszcza, przyciągnął bliżej, oparł się o ścianę i zahaczył nogę o biodro mężczyzny. Dał mu tylko chwilę na opanowanie sytuacji, bo zaraz potem podskoczył i owinął wokół niego obie nogi. Utrzymywał się w tej pozycji sam przez dobrych parę sekund, bo Kal był tak zaskoczony, że Bruce jest w stanie balansować się na jego biodrach z pomocą tylko ściany za plecami, że dopiero po chwili złapał Bruce’a i przejął na siebie część jego ciężaru.

— Nie wiedziałem, że prowadzenie saloonu i burdelu daje ci okazję na budowanie takiej siły — zauważył zaczepnie Kal.

W jego oczach czaiło się nie tylko uznanie; robił się coraz bardziej podniecony. Czy to od tego pokazu siły, czy pozycji, w jakiej postawił go Bruce – nieważne. Ważne, że Bruce był tego przyczyną. Kal przycisnął go jeszcze bardziej do ściany, dzięki czemu uwięził jego erekcję przy swoim brzuchu. Bruce nie miał nic przeciwko.

— Nie raz, nie dwa musiałem wyrzucać klientów z lokalu — odparł Bruce. Owinął ręce wokół szyi Kala. — Czy to tego na dole, czy na piętrze.

Kal wyglądał na uroczo zatroskanego. Bruce doskonale wiedział, o czym pomyślał.

— Muszę być w formie, aby dać moim pracownikom przykład, jakiego muszą się trzymać — podjął dalej. — Sami doskonale wiedzą, jak się bronić.

— Mieli doskonałego nauczyciela — skomentował Kal, uspokojony.

Pocałował Bruce’a, jakby nie mógł już dłużej bez tego wytrzymać. Bruce czuł od niego tęsknotę i radość, że znowu mogą być razem. Poddał się mu, bo sam był wdzięczny za to, że w końcu Kal do niego wrócił. Że Kal zawsze wracał.

Bruce przerwał pocałunek i sapnął, kiedy Kal nagle odsunął się z nim od ściany. Mocniej chwycił się mężczyzny i uniósł brew, mimo że Kal nie mógł tego zobaczyć, bo Bruce przytulał policzek do jego skroni.

— Nie weźmiesz mnie tak? — zapytał, zdziwiony.

— Musiałbym się spieszyć — odparł Kal. — A chcę spędzić nad tobą trochę więcej czasu.

Bruce nie miał zamiaru go zniechęcać, ale też nie chciał być noszony przez pół pokoju. Zaczął się powoli odsuwać i Kal posłusznie postawił go na nogi. Jego usta były wygięte w podkówkę, jakby żałował, że nie mógł Bruce’a zanieść. Bruce na ten widok wywrócił oczami i cmoknął go w usta – ale nie pozwolił mu pogłębić pocałunku. Zamiast tego odszedł parę kroków i zerkając na Kala przez ramię, zaczął się rozbierać.

Nie miało to za zadanie uwieść Kala bardziej. Nie starał się pokazać z jak najlepszej strony – jeszcze nie. Teraz chciał tylko jak najprędzej być nagi. Swoim zniecierpliwieniem musiał rozbawić mężczyznę, bo Kal skrzyżował ręce i oparł się ramieniem o ścianę, z uśmiechem przyglądając się, jak Bruce plącze się w nogawkach i rękawach.

Aby się nad nim odegrać, Bruce zdecydował, że jednak dodatkowo trochę uwodzenia nie zaszkodzi. Ostatni raz spojrzał przez ramię, po czym wykonał ostatnie parę kroków do łóżka. Wszedł na nie na czworakach i uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust, słysząc za sobą ostre wciągnięcie powietrza. Opierając się na wyprostowanych rękach, obniżył biodra do materaca i obrócił się na bok i na poduszki. Uniósł jedną rękę za głowę, drugą na bok na poduszki, i posłał Kalowi leniwy uśmiech.

Mężczyzna w mgnieniu oka znalazł się obok. Jego wzrok był skupiony na erekcji Bruce’a, leżącej na jego udzie. Oblizał się, kiedy Bruce złapał ją w dłoń i obciągnął parę razy, aby trochę sobie ulżyć.

— Jestem cały do twojej dyspozycji — ogłosił, kiedy po paru chwilach Kal nadal się nie poruszył. — Czym mogę panu służyć? — dodał zaczepnie. Dopiero po tych słowach Kal uniósł na niego oczy, po czym pochylił się i wszedł jednym kolanem na łóżko. Pocałował Bruce’a w mostek, nie przerywając kontaktu wzrokowego.

— Nie chcę być dla ciebie kimś nieznajomym, więc żadne „pan” — mruknął. Zawisł nad Bruce’em, który wywrócił oczami.

— Nie chcesz się bawić, dobra — odpowiedział. Pociągnął poły płaszcza Kala. — Ale tego mógłbyś się pozbyć.

Kal uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust. Klęknął nad Bruce’em i zrzucił z siebie płaszcz, chociaż zostawił go w nogach łóżka. Rozpiął również pasy od kabur – je odłożył na podłogę. Przysunął się na kolanach bliżej i Bruce myślał, że go pocałuje, ale Kal po prostu podsunął swoją nogę, aby wyciągnąć sztylet schowany przy kostce. Bruce uniósł brew.

— Masz jeszcze gdzieś broń schowaną?

Wargi Kala drgnęły na to pytanie, ale nie odpowiedział. Bruce wywrócił oczami, kiedy dotarło do niego, co tak Kala rozśmieszyło. No naprawdę, tę _broń_ już powinien dawno mieć w gotowości.

Bruce zmrużył oczy i dobrał się do koszuli Kala, bo robił się naprawdę niecierpliwy. Jednak już po jednym guziku ten go powstrzymał, łapiąc za nadgarstki.

— A, nie-nie — oznajmił Kal, kręcąc głową. Pocałował wierzch dłoni Bruce’a i nie odrywając warg od jego skóry, rozkazał: — Ręce razem.

Bruce uchylił usta, nagle mając problem z oddychaniem. Nie poruszył się, tylko wpatrywał w Kala, jakby chcąc się upewnić, że na pewno miał na myśli to, o czym myślał Bruce. Potwierdziło się to, kiedy na jego bezruch Kal sam skrzyżował jego ręce w nadgarstkach, po czym zerwał żółtą chustę ze swojej szyi.

— W porządku? — zapytał, przygotowawszy chustę do wiązania.

Bruce pokiwał głową.

— _Tak_ — dodał jeszcze na głos, gdyby Kal czepiał się, że potrzebuje słownego przyzwolenia.

Uśmiech Kala kompletnie nie pasował do spojrzenia jego oczu, które śledziły uważnie każdy kolejny ruch Bruce’a: jak uniósł związane ręce za głowę i złapał nimi za wezgłowie.

— Jestem _cały_ do twojej dyspozycji — powtórzył Bruce.

Tym razem Kal od razu wykorzystał to zaproszenie.

Zaczął od pocałunku, co bardzo Bruce’a ucieszyło, bo pomogło mu to się wyciszyć i uspokoić. Zaczynał czuć się niepewnie bez żadnego dotyku, ale wargi Kala pozwoliły mu na powrót do tu i teraz, mimo że Kal nie pozostał przy nim długo.

Bruce odprężył się, kiedy mężczyzna zaczął całować jego szczękę, wyraźnie kierując się coraz niżej, przez szyję i obojczyki, potem _jeszcze niżej._ Sutki pominął całkowicie, trochę frustrując tym Bruce’a, ale ten nic nie powiedział. Oddychał ciężej, bo jeśli miał rację, to Kal niedługo skupi swoje usta w o wiele przyjemniejszym miejscu.

Miał rację.

Kal zsunął się w dół na tyle, że Bruce mógł rozłożyć nogi i zrobił to z radością. Kal posłał mu szeroki uśmiech, po czym ułożył się między jego udami. Westchnął, owiewając erekcję Bruce’a swoim ciepłym oddechem. Penis Bruce’a zauważalnie drgnął, a Bruce sapnął i odrzucił głowę do tyłu, żeby nie widzieć Kala między swoimi udami. Miał nadzieję, że to go trochę uspokoi.

Nadzieja nie pomogła mu za bardzo, bo kiedy Kal zlizał płyn zebrany na czubku erekcji, Bruce musiał zacisnąć oczy. Rama łóżka się zatrzęsła, kiedy szarpnął rękoma. Kal zachichotał i Bruce chciał spojrzeć na niego karcąco, ale wiedział, że nie da rady odwrócić wzroku, jeśli tak zrobi. Zdecydował się spiorunować wzrokiem sufit.

Po chwili jednak wszystko diabły wzięły, kiedy Kal objął go wargami i nie zatrzymał się, póki Bruce nie uderzył główką w jego gardło. Bruce _musiał_ zobaczyć, jak Kal wygląda. Spojrzał w dół akurat w momencie, kiedy Kal całkowicie wypuścił go z ust i przełknął, ale z determinacją na twarzy spróbował znowu… ale też coś innego przykuło uwagę Bruce’a.

— Skąd wziąłeś lubrykant? — zapytał. Spróbował podnieść się na łokciach, ale zapomniał, że nie może, więc tylko powiercił się na materacu.

Kal spojrzał kątem oka na swój płaszcz, a potem znowu na Bruce’a. Uniósł dłoń z nawilżonymi czubkami palców.

— To olej do rewolwerów — wyjaśnił Kal. Bruce prawie parsknął śmiechem, ale się powstrzymał. Zamiast tego pokręcił głową.

— Jesteśmy _w burdelu_. To dosłownie pokój, w którym Dick przyjmuje klientów. — Wskazał na stojące przy ścianie przenośne lustro, jakby fakt jego istnienia w tym miejscu jednoznacznie wskazywał, kto tego pomieszczenia używa. Widząc minę Kala, dodał: — Nie martw się, posłanie jest świeże.

Kal mimo to zerkał na pościel z powątpiewaniem. Bruce podniósł się do siadu i żałował, że nie może skrzyżować rąk na piersi. Kal również się wyprostował, a jego brwi były zmarszczone z konsternacji.

— Bruce? — zapytał takim tonem, jakby był szczeniakiem i właśnie zabrano mu zabawkę.

— Chcesz się przenieść, żeby nie myśleć o innych ludziach, którzy uprawiali tu seks? — rzucił bez pardonu Bruce. Prawie poczuł się urażony, kiedy Kal wyglądał, jakby rozważał to rozwiązanie. — Będę musiał się ubrać. Nie wiem, czy będę tak chętny, aby znowu się rozebrać.

Te słowa od razu podziałały. Kal pchnął go z powrotem na materac i nawet nie poczekał, aż Bruce znowu złapie wezgłowie, tylko ponownie spróbował przełknąć erekcję Bruce’a.

— Powoli, kowboju — mruknął Bruce i poczekał, aż Kal uniesie głowę.

— Co teraz? — zapytał nieco naburmuszony. Jakby fakt, że miał penisa Bruce’a w ustach, powinien sprawić, że Bruce’owi odejmie mowę, a poniewaz tak się nie stało, to świadczyło to o tym, że Kal powinien się bardziej postarać.

— W szufladzie, w pierwszej szufladzie, jest _właściwy_ lubrykant — oznajmił Bruce. Umościł się na poduszkach i uniósł ręce w górę, wracając do wcześniejszej pozycji.

Kal posłusznie wyciągnął z szuflady mały słoik, który nie był wcześniej używany. Zanurzył w nim palce. Jego mina wyraźnie pokazywała zaskoczenie. Bruce mu się nie dziwił – opracował tę formułę razem z Dickiem i Timem, kiedy zaczęli za bardzo i za głośno narzekać, że nie ma nic lepszego niż niektóre oleje do rewolwerów. Nie miał okazji nigdy wcześniej pokazać go Kalowi, bo ich schadzki niestety nie odbywały się w miasteczku. Nie te dłuższe schadzki, bo te trwające tylko krótką okupację budynku mieli bardzo często. Ale podczas tych krótszych mogli sobie pozwolić co najwyżej na oral.

Uniósł kolana z zaskoczenia, bo tak bardzo zamyślił się nad swoim wynalazkiem, że kiedy Kal w końcu zmieścił go całego w ustach, Bruce został gwałtownie sprowadzony na ziemię… tylko po to, aby zaraz wznieść się w obłoki rozkoszy. Kal przez chwilę pozostał w bezruchu, przełykając tylko dookoła niego, ale potem zaczął poruszać głową, przesuwając po nim wargami. Bruce zagryzł usta i oddał się mu całkowicie.

Kal nie poprzestał tylko na tym. Od czasu do czasu odrywał się prawie całkiem od erekcji Bruce’a, albo aby się oblizać, albo aby ssać tylko jego główkę. Za każdym razem brał Bruce’a z zaskoczenia, bo wyrobił sobie dobry rytm i nagle go przerywał, wprowadzając coś nowego. Nie dawał się Bruce’owi znudzić.

Kiedy w końcu wsunął w niego palec, Bruce odetchnął głęboko i podciągnął nogi do piersi. Kal prawie przez to zakrztusił się na jego erekcji i musiał się odsunąć. Rozkaszlał się, ale wpatrywał w Bruce’a tak, jakby chciał go mieć już, teraz, _zaraz_.

Bruce czuł ten sam głód.

— Chodź tu — mruknął.

Kal od razu posłuchał, podciągając się do Bruce’a – nawet po drodze wytarł brodę o swoje ramię. Zderzyli się zębami, tak bardzo chętni do pocałunku. Bruce gonił za ustami Kala, wsuwał w nie język i próbował wessać język mężczyzny między swoje wargi. Chciał go czuć już _w sobie,_ a Kal musiał jeszcze siłować się ze swoimi spodniami.

— Mogę? — wychrypiał Kal po chwili. Przesunął swoją rękę po udzie Bruce’a, wyraźnie zostawiając na niej mokry ślad po lubrykancie, którego użył na swojej erekcji. — Proszę.

Bruce najchętniej przyciągnąłby go do siebie i ucałował, ale ostatecznie tylko pokiwał głową.

— Powoli — odparł.

— Mhm.

Kal uniósł biodra Bruce’a w górę, przysuwając się bliżej niego na klęczkach. Bruce westchnął przerywanie, kiedy spodnie Kala otarły się o jego skórę. Syknął, kiedy Kal zaczął powoli się w niego wsuwać; jedno pchnięcie, drugie, kolejne.

Zaciskał palce na wezgłowiu i przymknął oczy. Już miał powiedzieć Kalowi, aby dał mu chwilę, ale nie musiał – mężczyzna sam się zatrzymał. Opadł na Bruce’a, przykrywając go swoim ciałem. Bruce czuł szorstkość jego ubrań na całej swojej skórze.

— Daj znać, kiedy będę mógł się ruszyć — mruknął cicho Kal, zaczynając całować i skubać Bruce’a po szyi.

Bruce uśmiechnął się lekko. Opuścił ręce i objął Kala za szyję, wtulając jego twarz w swoją skórę i wplatając palce w jego włosy. Kal zawsze dawał mu chwilę na złapanie oddechu. Doskonale wiedział, że Bruce tego potrzebował.


	4. Chapter 4

Kal próbował kontrolować swój oddech, aby nie dyszeć na Bruce'a jak spragniony pies. Oczywiście nie był w stanie nad nim zapanować, więc oddychał ciężko, całując i skubiąc skórę mężczyzny pod sobą. Musiał używać całej swojej siły woli, aby nie pchnąć biodrami dalej, głębiej – był dopiero wsunięty może do połowy, ale komfort Bruce'a był najważniejszy. Kal mógł poczekać.

Wytrzymał dwa miesiące, więc kolejne parę minut to bułka z masłem.

— Bruce — jęknął cicho, pocierając skroń o szczękę mężczyzny. Zaczął ssać jego szyję, aby nie skomleć prosząco.

Bruce głaskał go po głowie i sam też brał głębokie oddechy, ale nadal nic nie powiedział ani nie dał w żaden inny sposób Kalowi znać, że jest gotowy na więcej. Kal zaczął się zastanawiać, czy może nie popełnił błędu nie rozciągając go bardziej, ale Bruce zawsze był szczególnie uszczypliwy co do tego, że woli, jak rozciągał go penis Kala, a nie kościste paluchy.

Ale co jeśli ta długa rozłąka sprawiła, że jednak wypadałoby...

— Mhm — mruknął Bruce, przyciągając głowę Kala tak, aby pocałować go krótko. — Możesz.

Biodra Kala od razu drgnęły do tyłu i w przód. Szybkimi, płytkimi pchnięciami wsuwał swoją erekcję coraz głębiej, przyglądając się twarzy Bruce'a. Widząc na niej skupienie, które ustępowało przyjemności, zagryzł wargę i mruknął z zadowolenia.

Pochylił się, aby go pocałować, bo nie mógł dłużej wytrzymać bez dotyku ust Bruce'a. Tęsknił za nimi najbardziej, zwłaszcza w towarzystwie Traci i Nat oraz Jona i Lora, którzy często spędzali wieczory nieco w oddaleniu od reszty, ale każdy wiedział, że póki nie wzięli ze sobą namiotu, to przynajmniej spędzali czas na wymianie pocałunków. W takich chwilach zazdrość Kala i jego tęsknota za Bruce'em sięgały zenitu.

Zwolnił ruchy bioder, aby rozkoszować się pocałunkami oraz uczuciem Bruce'a wokół swojej erekcji. Bruce uchylił wargi i miał problem, aby złapać większy oddech, bo tak bardzo skupiał się na oddawaniu pocałunku. Kiedy Kal wsunął język w jego usta i pchnął w niego mocniej – akurat na tyle, że już zmieścił się w nim cały – Bruce jęknął i zacisnął ramiona wokół jego głowy. Kal poczuł ciarki wzdłuż kręgosłupa.

Odsunął się niechętnie od Bruce'a i uśmiechnął lekko, widząc konsternację na twarzy mężczyzny. Pocałował go w brodę.

— Kal...?

— Już, już — odparł Kal. Poprawił swoją pozycję na kolanach i podparł się na ramionach, aby nie leżeć całym ciężarem na Brusie. — Już wracam — dodał i przygryzł wargę mężczyzny.

Trzymał ją w zębach na czas dwóch, trzech pchnięć bioder, a wypuścił dopiero wtedy, kiedy Bruce przesunął ręce i zacisnął dłonie na jego pośladkach.

— Tak, Kal, _tak_! — sapnął.

Nie mogło mu być wygodnie ze skrzyżowanymi w nadgarstkach rękoma, ale Kal nie miał zamiaru narzekać. Nie był pewien, czy miałby siłę, aby się od niego oderwać i upewnić, czy wszystko w porządku; nie teraz, kiedy pieprzył Bruce'a, nie teraz, kiedy musiał sprawić, aby mężczyzna czuł taką samą przyjemność, co on. Ledwo udało mu się znaleźć jasność umysłu po to, aby zmienić kąt i próbować celować w prostatę Bruce'a. Nie trafiał w nią za każdym razem, ale Bruce'owi musiało to jak najbardziej odpowiadać, bo jego palce na pośladkach Kala zaciskały się coraz mocniej, nawet gdy ten pudłował.

Niestety Kal wiedział, że im dłużej będą w tej pozycji, tym gorzej będzie mu to wychodziło. Ostatnim, czego chciał, to aby Bruce powoli odzyskiwał zmysły. Kal chciał cały czas słyszeć jego ciche „uch, uch, uch” z każdym ruchem swoich bioder. Nie zawahał się więc w podjęciu decyzji najpierw o zmianie tempa, a potem pozycji.

Bruce miał co do tego inne zdanie.

— Kal — niemal warknął, spoglądając na niego ze zmarszczonym czołem, kiedy pchnięcia Kala zrobiły się powolne, ale długie. I pudłowały.

Słysząc urazę w głosie Bruce'a, Kal wiedział, że teraz może działać, bo już mu podpadł. Ale był pewny, że szybko zostanie mu wybaczone. Powoli, niechętnie wysunął się całkowicie z Bruce'a i klęknął na piętach. Usłyszał od mężczyzny sapnięcie zawodu, ale Bruce nic nie powiedział, kiedy Kal ponownie zanurzył palce w słoiku z lubrykantem i nałożył więcej na swoją erekcję.

— Ręce za głowę — rozkazał Kal, wodząc wzrokiem po spoconym ciele Bruce'a i obciągając sobie ręką. Jęknął cicho, kiedy Bruce posłuchał i ponownie złapał się za wezgłowie łóżka. Wyglądał wspaniale. Wyśmienicie. — Idealnie.

Uśmieszek na twarzy Bruce'a doskonale wpasowywał się w ogólny obraz przed oczami Kala. Zadowolony Adonis, gotowy przyjąć przyjemność, łaskawie pozwalając pokornemu służącemu na dotykanie go. Kal nie chciał tracić więcej czasu.

Klęknął nad jednym udem Bruce'a, a drugie podciągnął w górę i oparł nogę mężczyzny o swoje ramię. Poczekał chwilę, aby Bruce odnalazł się w tej nowej pozycji i ułożył się tak, aby było mu wygodnie. Dopiero wtedy znowu w niego wszedł – od razu trafiając w prostatę, jeśli przeciągły jęk Bruce'a był tego wyznacznikiem. Kal chciał słyszeć go jeszcze raz, i kolejny, i znowu, więc od razu zaczął ruszać biodrami i celować w to jedno miejsce, które doprowadzało Bruce'a do szału.

Widząc, jak Bruce zaciska ręce na drewnie, jak mruży powieki, bo próbuje cały czas na Kala patrzeć, jak porusza całym ciałem, aby przyjąć każde pchnięcie Kala jak najgłębiej... Kal tracił głowę. Chciałby zapamiętać takiego Bruce’a już na zawsze, tak bardzo oddanego swojej przyjemności. Owinął ręce wokół uda Bruce'a i starał się dać mu jej jak najwięcej. Aby wynagrodzić te dwa miesiące, kiedy go nie było. Nie miał zamiaru już nigdy znikać na tak długo, jeśli nie będzie musiał.

Wciągnął ostro powietrze, kiedy Bruce opuścił ręce do swojej erekcji, zamknął oczy i zaczął sobie obciągać. Kiedy Kal w niego wchodził, opuszczał dłoń, a unosił ją, kiedy Kal cofał biodra. Idealnie dopasował się do jego rytmu, jakby wyobrażał sobie, że w ten sam sposób, w jaki Kal go pieprzy, Bruce też pieprzy jego...

— Bruce — syknął Kal, próbując utrzymać ten rytm, mimo że najchętniej zatrzymałby się w Brusie na dłużej, aby spróbować wejść w niego jeszcze głębiej, mimo że to nie było już możliwe...

Bruce otworzył usta, ale nie wydobył się z nich żaden dźwięk. Odrzucił głowę do tyłu i wzrok Kala od razu przesunął się wzdłuż jego szyi na tors, a potem od razu do penisa, akurat w momencie, kiedy Bruce zaczął dochodzić. Kal chciał go pieprzyć przez ten orgazm, ale ten widok całkowicie pokrzyżował jego plany. Zamiast tego również zaczął dochodzić, wpatrując się w erekcję Bruce'a i żałując, że nie może czuć tego orgazmu w swoich ustach.

Bruce opadł bez sił na bok, twarzą w poduszkę i z rękoma wygiętymi niewygodnie obok. Kal chciał jak najszybciej uwolnić go od chusty. Wysuwał się powoli, a mimo to usłyszał syk Bruce'a. Pogłaskał go po biodrze i pomógł mu delikatnie opuścić nogę. Przesunął się na materacu i upadł naprzeciwko Bruce'a, po czym od razu uwolnił jego nadgarstki. Bruce obrócił się całkiem na brzuch, wsuwając dłonie pod poduszkę i moszcząc się na niej wygodniej.

Kal tak bardzo nie chciał się ruszać, ale kiedy Bruce podciągnął wyżej kolano, a potem otworzył jedno oko, aby spojrzeć na Kala wyczekująco, ten nie miał wyboru. Wziął ostatni głębszy oddech i podniósł się na klęczki, a następnie pochylił nad Bruce'em i delikatnie wytarł go chustą między nogami.

— Nie powinieneś na tym zasypiać — ostrzegł, bo nie mógł wytrzeć w ogóle przodu Bruce'a, a i tak już było na to za późno, bo pobrudził pościel...

— W szafie jest czysty koc z poszewką — powiedział Bruce. Uniósł się na rękach i zerknął w dół. — A pod oknem powinna być wanienka z wodą.

Kal znalazł obie rzeczy. Najpierw zamoczył chustę w zimnej wodzie i wytarł siebie, po czym wypłukał ją i podał Bruce'owi. Wymienił pościel w czasie, w jakim Bruce cały przetarł się chustą – Kal wykorzystał do tego czysty kawałek poszewki, którą przed chwilą ściągnął.

— Nie wiem czy to był taki dobry pomysł — skomentował Bruce, leżąc bokiem na łóżku i przyglądając się, jak Kal się rozbiera. — Nie sądzę, abym miał zasnąć, mając cię w końcu dla siebie przez całą noc i to na łóżku.

Kal przekrzywił głowę, rozmyślając nad tym przez chwilę. Owszem, też czuł, że nie ma jeszcze Bruce'a dosyć.

— Muszę jutro móc siedzieć na koniu — zauważył, podchodząc powoli nagi do Bruce'a, po raz pierwszy tego wieczora pokazując mu się cały. — Ale poza tym jestem do twojej dyspozycji.

— Zawsze siedzisz na koniu — żachnął się Bruce. — Nigdy wcześniej nie narzekałeś.

— Wcześniej mogłem sobie pozwolić na powolną, spokojną jazdę — odparł Kal, wchodząc na kolanach na materac. — Teraz muszę być gotowy, aby jak najszybciej wskoczyć na siodło i uciekać.

Bruce wyciągnął do niego ręce.

— Niech ci będzie — mruknął, ale nie wyglądał na niezadowolonego. Nawet się uśmiechał, kiedy Kal ułożył się w jego ramionach.

sss

Podczas drogi powrotnej Kon wiercił się niemiłosiernie na koniu. Jechał w pewnym oddaleniu od wszystkich, więc musiał doskonale wiedzieć, że każdy potajemnie się z niego śmiał.

— Specjalnie puściłem go dzień wcześniej, żeby miał całą dobę na _wyzdrowienie_ — rzucił Kal.

— Może miał — odparła jadąca obok Cir. — Ale kto wie, jak _bardzo_ Tim się za nim stęsknił i jak _mocno_ to pokazał tej pierwszej nocy.

— Obstawiam fakt, że jednak jedna noc Timowi nie wystarczyła — odezwała się sentymentalnie Traci.

Żadne z nich nic na to nie odpowiedziało i Kal wiedział, że całą trójką myślą o tym samym. Potwierdziło się to, kiedy spojrzeli jak jeden mąż na Jona i Lora jadących z przodu.

Jedna noc na pewno nie wystarczała. Ani jemu z Bruce’em, ani dziewczynom z panną Natashą, ani pewnie Laneyowi z Jasonem.

— Laney? — zawołał Kal i poczekał, aż ten zrówna się z nim swoim koniem. — Z Jasonem wszystko w porządku?

Laney prychnął i wywrócił oczami.

— O wiele lepiej niż tylko „w porządku” — odparł z uśmieszkiem, wypinając dumnie pierś.

— Tak się chwalisz, a nie miałeś czasem warty pół nocy? — podjęła Traci.

— Miałem, po Karze — potwierdził. — A pierwsze pół spędziłem antagonizując każdego, kto podszedł szukać klucza, więc moja noc była cudowna, mimo że nieprzespana.

— To skąd wiesz czy z Jasonem?… — zaczął Kal.

— Ha! — roześmiał się Laney. — Wy nadal nie wiecie, co było na rzeczy! — Zamiast zarzucić go pytaniami, Kal zdecydował się przeczekać. I słusznie, bo po chwili Laney podjął znowu: — Jason chciał pofarbować włosy na rudo, bo _Dick_ zawsze mówi, że jego rudzi klienci są najlepsi. Wy z Bruce’em zajęliście łóżko Dicka, gdzie śpi, kiedy musi zostać na całą noc, a musiał podczas naszego oblężenia, więc musiał też gdzieś indziej spać. No to spał w pokoju Jasona i _w końcu_ sobie wyjaśnili co nieco. Chociaż z tego, co Jason rano mówił, za dużo tego wyjaśniania słownego nie było. Ale chodził tak ostrożnie, jak Kon jedzie! — To ostatnie zdanie wykrzyczał, aby Kon na pewno usłyszał.

Kon pokazał mu środkowy palec, nawet nie odwracając się w jego stronę.

— Jason i Dick? — zdziwił się Kal.

— Jason i Dick — potwierdził Laney.

Nie wyglądał, jakby w jakikolwiek sposób było mu przykro z tego powodu, a wręcz przeciwnie: jakby cieszył się, że w końcu się zeszli. Kal nie miał pojęcia, że syn Bruce’a jest aż tak zauroczony w Dicku. Owszem, zauważył jego ostrożny chód, ale założył, że jego sprawcą był Laney, nieważne jak bardzo nie chciał myśleć o tym, co jego syn robił z synem Bruce’a.

Wolał skupić się właśnie na Brusie, który z wielką niechęcią w końcu pozwolił Kalowi wyjść z łóżka. Byli świadomi, że teraz muszą uważać i nie kręcić się za blisko miasteczka, bo Luthor będzie chciał ich wytropić. A to oznaczało, że minie przynajmniej tydzień, zanim znowu się zobaczą.

Jedna noc zdecydowanie nie wystarczyła, co dogłębnie poczuli, kiedy rzucili się na siebie w stajni, podczas gdy Kal siodłał swoją klacz. Nawet świadomość, że ktoś z rodziny może ich znaleźć, nie powstrzymała ich od wykorzystania tej okazji do jeszcze jednego orgazmu. Wyciągnęli swoje erekcje ze spodni i obciągali sobie nawzajem, całując się niezdarnie i starając zapamiętać ten dotyk na kolejne samotne noce.

— A właśnie! — zawołała Traci, wyrywając Kala z rozmyślań. Wydawało się, że wokół niego nadal trwała rozmowa, kiedy on był myślami gdzieś indziej. — Kal, nie zapomniałeś czegoś? — zapytała, wskazując brodą na jego szyję.

Żółta chusta Kala była w jego kieszeni, po raz kolejny ubrudzona nasieniem.

Kal uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust.

Kiedy nie wyjaśnił nic więcej, Cir i Laney spojrzeli na siebie i wywrócili oczami. Traci nie była z nimi długo, więc nie znała wszystkich szczegółów, a Kal wiedział, że jego dzieci wolą sami opowiadać takie historie.

— Dostał tę chustę od Bruce’a — wyjaśniła Cir. — Na pewno gdzieś ją ma. Kiedy raz ją zgubił, musieliśmy wracać się po własnych śladach do dwóch poprzednich obozów…

Kal pospieszył swoją klacz do Kona. Podał mu papierosa, podpalił swojego i towarzyszył mu w milczeniu. Kon był jedynym, który doskonale wiedział, co czuje Kal…

… mimo że Kal nie czuł tego samego _bólu,_ który czuł Kon.

— Jak masz mieć taką minę, staruszku, to idź mi stąd — prychnął Kon.

— Nic nie powiedziałem! — oburzył się Kal.

— Już ja doskonale wiem, co pomyślałeś.

Kal roześmiał się i poprawił na siodle.

— Już nie będę — obiecał.

Kon spojrzał na niego kątem oka i uśmiechnął się lekko.

— Tydzień wytrzymasz — powiedział.

— Ty również — odparł Kal.

Kon skinął głową i w milczeniu przebyli dalszą część drogi, myśląc o tym, co zostawili w miasteczku i jak długo będą musieli czekać, aby znowu to mieć, znowu to czuć.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Z chęcią napiszę jakiś spin-off, jeśli ktoś ma ochotę na coś więcej w tym AU, dajcie znać :D

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: [kas_delafere](https://twitter.com/kas_delafere) (oficjalny [thread fika](https://twitter.com/kas_delafere/status/1236417827025846272) oraz [ na bieżąco, jak piszę)](https://twitter.com/kas_delafere/status/1231236441134583808)  
> tumblr: [janekburza](https://janekburza.tumblr.com)


End file.
